


Wedding Vows - Gregory Lestrade

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has made his wedding vows to show how much he loves Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Vows - Gregory Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this fic where Mycroft and Lestrade got married and it made me wonder… How would be their wedding vows?
> 
> Since Mycroft is too discret, I’ve written the vows of Greg. 
> 
> I hope you like! Please, warn me of any mistake I’ve made, english is not my first language (but I love to do poetry!).

"When I first met you,

My heart pumped in my chest.

Without knowing, I was looking forward,

Waiting to see you, wondering what would come next.

 

Suddenly, watching wasn’t enough anymore:

I’ve wanted to touch your ginger hair,

To kiss your educated lips…

Desiring someone like that wasn’t fair!

 

  
You, Mycroft Holmes, the British Government!

You’ve ruled many things so far,

But can’t you see? You own something:

I’ve given to you all my heart.

 

  
It’s humble and simple, I know,

Nothing like what you’re used to.

So, I have one more thing to tell:

I… Love… You. “


End file.
